


Little Things

by sleapea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i honestly have no excuses, and keith has a stupid mug, established klance, i really just wanted lance to sing some good shakira, this is the dumbest thing i've ever written i think qewsrdhfgnbv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: A cute lil morning fic where they get ready for the day together. Lance sings Shakira and Keith has a dumb mug and it's so domestic that I'm still crying about it-- --- --“Good morning.” Keith stepped into their bathroom, coffee in hand. As he walked in, he watched as Lance took a deep breath. Lance hated coffee, but he loved the smell. It was one of the reasons Keith always made sure to find him after making his morning cup… that, and he really just couldn’t help himself.Lance was now fully dressed in his scrubs and brushing his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. His hair was drying in curls around his ears and against his nape, and Keith couldn’t resist planting a kiss to the side of his neck, right below his ear, in greeting. Lance’s soft curls brushed against his nose, and he smiled against his boyfriend’s skin.“Mornin’.” Lance smiled around his toothbrush, his greeting almost indiscernible through his mouthful of toothpaste. It was ridiculous. It was adorable.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super into mornings now apparently??? I'm sorry but also I'm not

The first time Keith woke up, barely any light hit his eyelids, and he felt someone press a soft kiss to his cheek. It was warm, and Keith slept on like it had simply been apart of his dream. 

This time, it was the harsh light of early sunrise peering through the blinds that stirred him awake. He rolled over, seeking warmth, only to find cold, empty sheets. Lance must have gotten up before him. 

He sat up, stretching, before rolling his feet over the side of the bed and checking the clock on his nightstand. _7:34a.m._

As he became more and more awake, he slowly registered the sound of their shower running.  Then, amidst the soft pitter patter of the water, the sweet sound of Lance’s voice as he sang.

 

“… _Suerte que es haberte conocido…._ ”

 

A slim strip of light cast a line across the floor from where Lance had left the bathroom door open. Keith stood up, stretching his arms up high. He savoured the sound of his boyfriend’s voice as it slowly coaxed him further into wakefulness. It was the perfect way to wake up.

 

_“…Y por ti amar tierras extrañas, yo puedo escalar los Andes solo…_ ”

 

The way he sang the lyrics was soft, almost sleepy. Keith made his way out of their bedroom, smiling to himself. The sound of Lance’s voice followed him down the hall and into the kitchen, now soft and muffled.

 

“… _Por ir a contar tus lunares, contigo celebro y sufro todo…_ ”

 

He started a pot of coffee before heading over to the fridge, inspecting what they had inside. He decided on yogurt, strawberries, cucumbers, and jelly. 

He set everything on the counter, making quick work as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. Humming quietly to himself to the tune of Lance’s singing, he grabbed the peanut butter from their pantry, along with a loaf of bread, and set them on the counter as well.

 

“… _Sabes que estoy a tus pies_ …”

 

The sound of the water running stopped, and Lance’s singing quieted. Keith kept humming as he finished making Lance’s lunch, setting each item into his lunchpail with care. 

He took his time searching for his favourite mug, and when he found it, he smiled despite himself. It was simple and black, with a picture of a red motorcycle on the front. It fit comfortable and familiar within his palm, and when he turned to hold the handle, he was greeted to the back side of the mug. The back side… which had “ _I wheelie like you!_ ” scrawled across it in large, messy cursive. He really had no excuse… he knew it was ridiculous. But that was also the reason he liked it. It was _so_ ridiculous that it always, _always_ managed to make him smile. And, Lance had given it to him, alright? He was weak. 

He poured the coffee slowly, letting his palms savour the feeling of the mug as it slowly warmed. Keith liked to take his time, to slow down, every once and awhile. He enjoyed finding comfort in the little things, little things like the rich smell of fresh coffee in the morning, or the soft sound of his lover’s voice as he went about his morning. It was something he’d learned through watching Lance, way back when they’d first started dating. How to savour what most people overlooked.

Keith used to rush through life in a blur, and only when he’d met Lance did he truly start paying attention to everything around him. Lance had always had a way of making him see, really see, in colour. 

Taking a sip of coffee, he sighed into the warmth that graced his throat. He closed his eyes for a few moments, relaxing into the feeling. When he opened them, the small bowl of candy they kept by the sink flashed in the morning sunlight, catching his eye. He walked over to it, plucking out a piece of chocolate with purpose. A Hershey’s kiss. 

On his way out of the kitchen, he tucked the kiss neatly into Lance’s lunch bag. An afternoon kiss to make the day a little sweeter - a little thing, just for Lance. 

“Good morning.” Keith stepped into their bathroom, coffee in hand. As he walked in, he watched as Lance took a deep breath. Lance hated coffee, but he loved the smell. It was one of the reasons Keith always made sure to find him after making his morning cup… that, and he really just couldn’t help himself. 

Lance was now fully dressed in his scrubs and brushing his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. His hair was drying in curls around his ears and against his nape, and Keith couldn’t resist planting a kiss to the side of his neck, right below his ear, in greeting. Lance’s soft curls brushed against his nose, and he smiled against his boyfriend’s skin. 

“Mornin’.” Lance smiled around his toothbrush, his greeting almost indiscernible through his mouthful of toothpaste. It was ridiculous. It was adorable. 

Lance leaned over the sink to rinse and spit, before turning to Keith and planting a soft kiss to his lips. “You have coffee breath.” He stated, matter-of-fact. It would have sounded like an accusation if it weren’t for the fondness in his voice. 

“And you have toothpaste on your chin.” Keith reached forward, brushing away the spearmint with the pad of his thumb. Lance laughed, low and breathy, his eyes lowering to the mug in Keith’s hand. 

“Thanks…” Lance’s eyes travelled back up to meet Keith’s, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Who, me?” Lance turned to face the mirror again, running his hands through his half dry curls in an attempt to neaten them up. Keith took a sip of coffee, unable to hide his smile. He didn’t say anything, instead, he simply quirked his brow. Lance flashed him a smile, all white teeth and feigned innocence. 

After a few moments of easy silence, Lance perked. “What time is it?” Keith craned his neck to peer out through the bathroom door, squinting at the clock on his nightstand. 

“Almost quarter past 8.” Lance hummed in response, giving up on his unruly hair with a soft sigh. He knew it pained Lance, but Keith loved the way his hair had a mind of it’s own when it reached a certain length. It was cute, how his curls framed his face, the way they fell soft over his forehead. It made Keith wish he could run his fingers through them, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well with Lance currently pouting in the mirror. “You look good, babe.” He said in reassurance. Lance huffed, but a small smile graced his lips anyway. He spent a few more seconds studying his hair before relenting with a sigh. 

“I always look good.” Was the answer he settled on, and Keith had to laugh at the small hint of determination in his voice. Sipping his coffee, he followed Lance as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. 

“Don’t forget your lunch.” Keith leaned against the flat door of their fridge, loosely crossing his arms. Lance froze from where he stood by the front door, having already passed the kitchen counter. He turned swiftly on his heel, making his way back to the counter and picking up his lunch before pressing a sloppy kiss to Keith’s cheek. 

“I would never.” Was his sing-song reply as he practically skipped back over to their front door. Keith simply hummed, taking another sip of his coffee. He watched as Lance slipped on his running shoes and put on his jacket, and made note of the fact that Lance placed both his keys and his wallet in his coat pocket. The amount of times Lance had forgotten one, the other, or both of those things before leaving the house was almost comical. Before turning to face the door, Lance looked back over at him. “Don’t overwork yourself today, okay? You have to take nights soon.”

“I won’t.” 

Lance studied his expression for a moment before nodding, deeming his answer acceptable. Then, he opened the door, letting in a gust of cold air that sent a shiver down Keith’s spine. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Lance peered over his shoulder, already halfway out the door. At the sight of Keith’s confused expression, a big, playful grin lit up his face.

“I _wheeeeeeeeelie_ love you!” He exclaimed, expression bright, before quickly slamming the door. Keith remained still, listening as Lance scurried away from the door. Only when his footsteps faded did Keith fully register what happened, and it had him laughing so hard he almost choked on his coffee.

He hurried into their bedroom, fondness etching his features. Lance was so, so ridiculous. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, sending Lance a quick text:

 

You’re terrible

** _8:17a.m._ **

 

Followed by...

 

…but I wheelie love you, too.

** _8:17a.m._ **

 

A few moments later. 

Lance was so, so ridiculous. And Keith was so, so _lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I just imagined Lance as a paediatric nurse?  
> Maybe they call him sharpshooter because he's known for giving the best needles (he never misses! You know when they miss your vein like 15 times before getting it right... ya no thx) 
> 
> Also, the song Lance sings is called [Suerte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8Rwz6zBJSE) by Shakira... it's a classic
> 
> \-- --- --
> 
>   
> If you want to find me elsewhere, pls click [here](https://linktr.ee/sleapea) for links to my ~socials~ uwu


End file.
